We were always together, and we always will be
by The-Dark-Queen-Always
Summary: Regina brings back Maleficent in the time the diamond was activated. Regina, Maleficent and Hook have a past... HookedQueen, Maleficent/Hook/Regina friendship... RE-POSTED!
1. Chapters 1-6

_**Chapter 1.**_

Regina was exhausted, she lied on the bed in The Charming's home, apparently they saved her from Owen and that awful torture. She needed to do one more thing before the trigger kills them all. She'll just have to wait until Snow leave the apartment.

She napped for one hour, give or take, considering that every time she'd close her eyes, she'd see and she'd relive the torture.

"I'm leaving for like 20 minutes, you think you can manage all on your own?"

Snow's voice brought her back in reality. Regina slowly nodded, it was time, she knew she still could not use her magic that much, so instead of transporting herself in the library she was going to walk, she needed her energy if she was going to do this right.

As soon as Regina heard Mary Margaret leave, she got up of the bed and put her clothes on. She went to the library without anyone seeing her, the last thing she needed was to Snow starts lecturing like she was a child and lock her in that tiny apartment they called home.

Regina opened the elevator down and she started to look for Maleficent, she was not going to die without apologizing to her best friend. Maleficent, well sort of Maleficent stood up, Maleficent was still in there somewhere so her ash figure did not attack Regina, just waited to see what was she here for. Regina knelled next to her friend, and focused all her energy on turning the ash to the blonde sorceress. It took her a lots of energy to do that, but she did it, where once lied an ash figure now it was Maleficent. She gracefully pull herself of the floor and took one hard look at Regina, something was different and something was terribly wrong. Regina collapsed on the floor, changing ash into human exhausted her a little but more. Maleficent took one Regina's hand and teleported them to the last place Regina has visited. On Maleficent's big surprise it was an apartment with three people, a child and of course...

"Captain Killian Jones, long time no see."

All heads snapped Maleficent's way. None of them noticed Regina, who has still not waken up, they were far way to interested in Maleficent, well none of them but Henry.

"No! Mom, wake up!" Regina was still, Henry started to yell at Maleficent. "Who are you? What have you done to my mom?"

Maleficent was taken back, by the outburst of this child. Apparently Regina was a mother.

"Your mom?! Wait, she named you Daniel or Henry or... Yes that's it, so what's your name, dear?"

Henry stood stiffed this woman was much like his mom, she's saying the word "dear" just the way Regina does, and she even guessed his name, she knew Regina. The others also noticed this, and they were all surprised well except for Hook the three of them spend a lot of time together, that is until the incident.

"My name is Henry Mills, now who are you and what have you done with my mother?!" Henry said in an angry voice, and glared at Maleficent.

"So, you really are her son, you have that good part of her, that nature she didn't let anyone see. Okay, now to answer your question, I'm Maleficent, she came to me and turned me back in human, and she just collapsed and this house was the last place she was, before she came to me."

Regina started to wake up, when she did, she found herself again on the bed in Snow's apartment. She thought it was all a dream so she started to cry. Soon the room she was in started to fill with The Charming Family, Henry ran to her hugged her and softly asked why she was crying, Regina smiled a bit her baby boy was growing up.

"Maleficent, I need to save Maleficent. Hook help me one last time in the name of the old times, please, I can't die without apologizing to her. I locked her up under the library in the form of the dragon, I left her die twice, she is our friend, she was always with us, she was with me after you left. So, please, help me save her!"

Maleficent heard her speech, and she could take it anymore, she 'attacked' Regina with a big bear hug, and after a while she pulled Hook to join them, she was still angry with him, for leaving, but now she didn't care. She was here with her two best friends that hated each other or Regina hated his guts after he'd left. They pulled apart, their moment was cut off by an earthquake.

"Regina, is that..?" Snow asked in a scared voice.

"Yes, the diamond has been activated."

"Diamond? THE diamond?! Regina what the hell were you thinking?!" Maleficent was angry, she wanted to break something.

Regina could feel her friend's anger raising, so she put a hand on her shoulder, hoping that she'd ease it a bit, somehow.

"Here is the plan, you AND Maleficent go to the diner and get a all the people of Storybrooke, take the bean and then just go, I'll go and slow the device, and you just go, don't look back, whatever happens, DO NOT LOOK BACK, okay? Maleficent, don't you dare, I need you to be there for Henry if he needs someone to talk to, promise me that you'll take care of my son." On Maleficent's "I promise" she continued "Miss Swan, we may had out fights, but if you hurt Henry in anyway, I know you won't but just in case, remember that a dragon and a pirate would do anything for him, well for me, you'll understand soon enough." Emma just nodded, it felt like Regina was saying goodbye, so she thought it was best not to interrupt her. "Hook... I-I... You get that ridicules hat you always wanted and you teach my 'lad' over there how to sail a ship. Snow, James you have a good life, Snow, just please don't look back... And, Henry, my darling Henry, you see this people, the pirate and our lovely dragon? They are going to take care of you, if you ever wanted something or if you need someone to talk they would always be there. I love you, my dear boy."

Henry ran into her, and hugged her, he didn't want her to go, she was saying goodbye. "I love you, too, mommy."

Regina's heart melted she had to do it, so that they could have a future.

"Goodbye Snow, James, Emma. Goodbye Henry, I'll always be watching you. Maleficent, I am sorry, goodbye. Hook, aye, aye, Captain."

"Oh, shut up! You are not dying, Regina, you can't. I'm a pirate and I say that you are not dying, okay?"

She pulled him in one big hug. She whispered in his ear:" I'm sorry, my love." And with that she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

_**Chapter 2.**_

_**Enchanted Forest. Past.**_

The sea was restless, not even Captain Killian Jones could sail it. He and his crew mates went to the bar. While they are here, why not use it? But Hook wasn't interested at that time, three days from now would be 200 years of Milah's dead. He heard music, it was coming out of the palace, he decided to take a look. And then he saw them, two women fighting outside, on the rain. He noticed that the rain never fall on them, as they moved the rain created a circle around them. It was a wonderful scene, he took a closer look at these women, one of them had long blonde hair and wore a beautiful green ball dress, the other one wasn't so impressed by the blonde one, she wore dark red dress, ready to attack, when one more woman came out and screamed _"NO!" _she was beautiful, she had long black hair, pulled up in a bun, she wore a long purple ball dress, she looked breath taking. She started to yell at the woman with the brown hair:" You ruined me, you made me who I am, but you are not hurting anyone else!" Regina never dreamed that she would say that to her mother, surely her mother would be pissed, Cora stared at shock which gave Regina and Maleficent time to run. Cora found a way to get out of Wonderland but only for few days. They ran, they didn't look back, they just ran. They bumped into Hook.

"Well, hello, loves. I am Captain Killian Hook, and you are…?" Hook asked with a flirtatious smile.

"I am Mal, my name is Mal…" They didn't have to tell them that they are The Evil Queen and a dragon , they could lie a bit it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"And I am Regina."

"You seem in trouble, and the rain stopped a bit and I have a ship. So, would you like to go on adventure with me? I could not just leave you here, alone, unprotected, what kind of gentleman would I be?" he asked with smirk.

"Just give us a moment to think about it. Malef… Mal, come on, we need to talk." Regina pulled Maleficent back so they could talk alone.

"Do you want to go? Because I'm telling you, we need some adventure. Aren't you bit bored with just sitting there and looking pretty? He doesn't need to know that you are so called Evil Queen nor that I am a dragon." Maleficent asked her friend. Regina thought about she was right, this whole life of the Queen is not what she wanted in a first place, but then that brat Snow happened. So, they got to the pirate and with a simple nod from Regina. Maleficent said:"Adventure it is, and you better make it a good one!"

_**Storybrooke.**__**Present.  
**_

"No, Regina, wait!" It was to late he was shouting on air.

"Hook! For Heaven's sake stop it! Get it together! You are no use to her that way." Hook stared at Maleficent in shock, she had practically said that there was a way to save Regina, and plus that look in her eyes, she definitely had a plan.

"Okay, Maleficent, what's the plan?"

After that questionable look she gave him he continued:"You have that look in your eyes, you usually had it when you were about to do something incredibly stupid or incredibly smart, which was very rare, by the way."

Just when Maleficent opened her mouth to protest, Emma cut her off.

"As much as I loved to hear you two fight, this is not the time, okay? So, now, Maleficent, what do you have?"

"Well, it's pretty risky, and well Regina would killed me, if she knew what I am about to do. We are going to open up a portal and send the diamond in The Enchanted Forest, and well then it's getting risky, we could definitely send a diamond, the only thing is that it could pull Regina in it or it could destroy all that's left of The Land, which means all the survivors of the curse, including that little brat Aurora, would die, I guess that's one positive, but here's how it's gonna be, me and the blond one, sorry, don't know your name, okay anyway, me and the Blondie will go to the mines and get the bean with us. Snow, Charming and Henry you go and get the whole town together, just in case Regina get very stubborn and use a bit of her magic, to transport us back here. And, Hook, you could go with us OR you could get Jolly Roger ready, we may need her to help us to get all those people out of here OR you could just walk away, you're pretty good at it? Wouldn't you say?"

"Fine, I deserved that one, I'll go get the Jolly Roger ready and all of you, just move! Regina doesn't have that much time!"

They all started moving, Charming, Snow and Henry were already at the diner and started to tell people to prepare for going back to Enchanted Forest, actually Snow and Charming were talking, Henry was sitting alone with cup of cocoa in his hands, he thought about all the things that Regina told him. It was obvious that Maleficent, Hook and his mom knew each other, but there was nothing about their time together in the book. He didn't want to lose his mother, so he snuck out and went into mines.

Maleficent and Emma were already in the mines, all they had to do was to find Regina, that wasn't so hard, they both had magic, they could feel that they were close, energy of Regina's magic was very strong, they both stopped when they heard a scream. That scream was scream of a woman who is scared, that scream was a scream of a woman who held everything battled up for far too long.

"That way, hurry!"

When they went that way, they saw a most feared woman in all Enchanted Forest and wider, she was broken, she was weak, she was very weak, when she saw them she was angry, and she focused all her anger on the diamond, better on it, then the two of them.

"Miss Swan?! Maleficent?! What are you doing here? I specifically told you to go away! Not to look back. Henry needs you, Henry needs the both of you."

"But, I need you too, mommy." It was a whisper, barely audible, but all of them heard it, they heard him.

"Henry!" All three woman said at the same time. Emma had no idea how he snuck out, an eleven year old boy snuck out in the supervisor of Prince Charming and Snow Whit. Maleficent started to care for a boy, it was obvious that Regina loved him very much, even a blind man could see it. Regina was in shock, how could they let him come? She had to think fast, she knew that they weren't going to leave her alone, so she thought of the plan. Now it was all if they fall for it, or not.

"You get all the people out with that bean you have, and you go there whit them, and I'll come later, I have another bean hidden somewhere safe, and somewhere close."

Emma was easily convinced so she took Henry and they left, hand in hand. But, Maleficent wasn't that easy.

"It looks like it's only me and you, now. I am not leaving, I'll just go with the second portal with you."

"No, you have to go! I wasn't lying, well not much anyway. There's a second bean, but Killian has it."

"I am going to kill that pirate, I mean I won't kill him, I love you two, but sometimes he is so..." Maleficent stopped and Hook showed up behind her and continued.

"... Incredibly good looking, a gentleman, very smart, and has a last bean?"

"That's not what I was going to say, not even nearly close." Maleficent shot him a glare after what she said.

"Okay, you can stop now. Now... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?" Regina furiously yelled at them. That it was any other situation she'd never let them go, but it's not, their lives were at stake and they just seem not to get that.

"We are here to save you, love." Hook said with a big smile on his face.

"Save me with what?! The bean?! Are you out of your minds? It could destroy everything, no matter where it was sent."

"Well, then, I guess we will have to do it the old fashion way."

"What?" The former Evil Queen and the pirate said at the same time.

"I will help you to destroy the diamond." And before anyone could protest Maleficent also used her magic on the diamond. It was quite the beautiful sight, from Regina's magic there were purple sparks, but from Maleficent's hands came out the dark green sparks, Maleficent's magic was always or dark green or fire red, it was all the part of her being a dragon. Dragons were beautiful creatures, they could live for a several centuries, but with Maleficent it was different, she wasn't always a dragon, she was also part human, a very powerful one.

They did it, the diamond was destroyed, they were both on the ground, but they stood up Hook hugged them both, he could have lost them both.

_**At the same time in Granny's**_

Gold was just about to open a portal when Henry's 'She did it!' stopped him in the middle of the motion. The boy was right, she actually did it, she saved them all. Gold had no words he just whispered:"Impossible, the student has become a master."

All of that was stopped when a cloud of purple and green smoke showed up in the middle of the diner. Out of the smoke Regina, Maleficent and Hook walked out, the whole diner just stared at them.

"What are you staring at? They just saved us, we need to celebrate, got any rum?" After what Hook just said the whole diner was clapping at them, and even Ruby got him rum.

Outside the diner, Owen and Tamara watched the group celebrate when they saw Henry has snuck out to get something to his mom. It was their chance to finally get her.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Neverland. Past.**_

Maleficent, Hook and Regina were sailing seas of Neverland, Regina and Maleficent still didn't tell the captain who they are. Maleficent was in the cabin she used for this trip, it wasn't as big as her's back in her castle but it was something. The walls were covered in the drawings of Neverland's beautiful islands, of mermaids, waterfalls, fairies. Maleficent thought about all that beauty waiting for them, Regina and her never moved a finger outside the Enchanted Forest. Hers thoughts were broken by Regina, who let a surprised gasp. "I leave her alone for thirty seconds, and she manages to get in fight with someone." Maleficent muttered under her breath as she exited her cabin she saw something she never expected, Regina was kissing that bloody pirate, or if he was kissing her.

"Break it off! Come on break it off!" When they finally parted Maleficent asked in shock "Okay, thank you. How the hell did this happened? You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell me what?!" Hook asked but no one seemed to notice it.

"Of course I didn't tell him!" Regina defended herself.

"Tell me what?!" He asked a bit angrier, but they still haven't notice it.

"I am not that stupid."

"OI! Tell me what?!" Both Regina's and Maleficent's head snapped his way.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Maleficent said and pulled Regina below the deck and then in her cabin.

Hook yelled behind them "This isn't over!" But it was too late they already have left.

"What the hell happened to you out there? Are you planning on telling him? Are you in love with him? What if your mothe finds out? What if I transform in a dragon right now?" Maleficent asked all in one breath. Regina didn't catch any question, first she had to calm her down and then they'll talk.

"Mal… Maleficent, calm down! Calm down!"

When Maleficent calmed down, Regina carefully said:"Are you okay?" on Maleficent's nod, she continued. "I'll answer all of your questions when you want, alright?"

"Okay…" When Regina was about to exit Maleficent asked her :"Now, will you tell me how to hell that out there happened, I want details." Regina smiled and sat down.

"How about I show you?" Regina asked as she showed her best friend a flashback of what happened on the deck.

_**Storybrooke. Present.**_

Henry was walking in the direction of Mr. Gold's shop, he wanted to get something special for his mom. Gold noticed Henry going in the direction of his shop and he got out of diner, and yelled:"Henry!", Henry turned and saw his grandfather going outside the diner, Henry forgot that he was in the diner so he rushed in the way of his grandfather when Tamara and Owen grabbed him from behind.

"Now Mr. Gold, you are going to get Regina, and you make it quick or I'll kill the boy."

"Regina!REGINA! Oh, God dammit woman!" And with a wave of his hand, he teleported Regina next to him.

"Gold?! What the..." She stopped in the middle of he sentence when she noticed that Owen was holding Henry. "No! Henry!" From her scream, the people from the diner started to gather around them. All of them knew what Owen did to Regina, before today they wouldn't mind but she was willing to give her life to save them, they all felt like they owned her their lives, and in fact they did owned her.

"What the hell do you want now?! You tortured me, and then you activated a trigger that could kill all of us." Regina was pissed, how dared he to come and take Henry? Maleficent, Hook and Rumplestiltskin recognised her anger and took a few steps back. They all witnessed it at least once, Rumplestiltskin witnessed way too many times to count.

"Regina, Regina. Are you really that stupid? I want you to watch me kill someone you love and then I'm going to kill you, very, very slowly!" Everyone watched him in disgust.

"You sick, idiot!" It surprised everyone to hear that it was Gold who said it. Regina has been through too much this year, he wanted her broken but this was just way too much for anyone.

Emma was so angry, that bastard hold her son and she couldn't do anything, she never felt more helpless then that moment.

"But I am going to give you a choice, I am not that cruel, I am not going to hurt a little boy because of you, I am not you." he let go of Henry and grabbed Hook while Tamara grabbed Maleficent.

"You let go of me, you filthy woman!" Maleficent screamed at Tamara, and fought as hard as she could, but she couldn't move Tamara's grip on her neck was too tight, it same with Killian, Owen took off his hook when he grabbed him.

"Now, Your Majesty, what is going to be?"

All of a sudden all around them changed, they were now standing in big bed chamber, they watched Regina, no younger Regina, putt her make up. People were very confused, none of them knew what's happening.

"Don't panic, we are in queen's memory, she somehow pulled us all in with her thinking, you can't touch anything and _nothing_ can harm you." He said the last bit because he knew this memory, it was a day when Regina met Maleficent.

Regina finished pulling her hiar up in a bun, she wore black leather pants and a long black coat paired with amazingly high black heeled boots, she heard a scream, scream of an animal that was hurt. Even as an Evil Queen she still had a soft spot for animals, she didn't cared for people as much as she did cared for animals. She quickly got up and ran out of the castle as quick as she could and right in the woods. She found a dragon who was bleeding,she was looking for a wound, she found it, it was big one and a handle of a sword was still in it, she carefully removed the sword and a dragon let out a painful scream, she used her magic to heal the wound and when she did green smoke rounded the dragon and now there stood a blonde woman.

"You saved me, thank you!" Maleficent wasn't usally this kind with anyone she would just throw them in prison, but she saved her.

"Yeah, well, anyone would do it." Regina knew that that wasn't true, the people were scared with any animal that was bigger then a horse, they all saw beasts, but not Regina, she saw animals that just needed a reminder that they are not alone, that there are still a few humans that would help them. "So, that wound must have exhousted you, come on let's get you something to eat."

When they ate and drank, Maleficent realized that this woman wasn't much different, most of her stuff were black, she knew magic so she probably had Rumplestilstkin to thought her.

"I must be going. Thank you for all your kindness, I am Maleficent."

"So, you are not that different then me, we both want revenge, you were also thought by Rumple. Honered to meet you, I am Regina or the most people know me as The Evil Queen, I just wanted Snow to suffer, I didn't mean to kill all those people, but if I really wanted to kill her she'd be dead by now." Regina didn't know why she was telling her all this, she just felt like she could trust her.

"Why didn't you?" The whole room went silent, they all knew that Regina nor Maleficent couldn't hear them or see them, but Snow and Gold were the only one who truly wanted to know, Gold knew Regina could have killed Snow with snap of her fingers.

"Because I love her, everytime I see her I see my dead fioncee, her heart is as pure as his was, she forgave everyone, she gave second chances, she belived in redemtion just as he did. I was like them when I was younger but then my mother killed Daniel, my fioncee, right in front of me. And then on my wedding day, I was forced to marry the king, I stole my mothers and book of spells Rumplestiltskin gave her that and I summoned him, and then he gave me a _present for my wedding day_, a mirror that could send my mother to Wonderland I pushed her in, he told me I could do so much more if I let him teach me, I said yes, I was desperate. And he along with some of my choices made me who I am. And next time we met, you tell me why you hate ? Wait, not deal, I hate deals." On that Gold smiled a bit, "How about just okay? Okay? "

"Yes, okay." And then they hugged and Maleficent dissapeared in the cloud of smoke. The room started to change, they were all now on the deck of a ship, they heard Regina and Hook talking.

"What's up with you today?" Hook was acting different that morning.

"Nothing to worry about, love." It was only three days since they boarded the ship but all of them liked them. Maleficent and Regina were different from a moment they boarded the ship, they sang, laughed, drank with the crew, they'd helped them work. They didn't know what got in to them, if someone told them that they'd be singing, laughing with pirates and helping them, Regina would have his heart and Maleficent would have transformed in her dragon form and killed him.

"Okay, this could go two ways, either you tell me or I'll ask Mr. Smee, so what's gonna be?" Just because she acted a little different, doesn't mean that she couldn't blackmail, she knew Smee knew everything, and that he'd probably add something.

"Fine, fine, you little witch." Regina out her hand on her heart and acted like she was wounded, he laughed on her ridiculousness, the whole deck laughed even a Gold cracked a smile. "Now there's that smile!" Regina added.

"Today was 200 years since one crocodile, not a real crocodile, but a man who looks like one. He killed the woman I loved right in front of me, crushed her heart." Regina didn't know what she was doing she leaned in and kissed him, one small quick kiss, but he pulled her into a bigger one. Regina let a gasp of surprise.

"I so didn't need to see that." Henry said and thankfully for him Maleficent in that moment yelled:"Break it off! Come on break it off!"

And now they were back outside the diner, Owen still held Hook as strong as he could and Tamara did the same with Maleficent.

"Well, that was nice trip down to memory lane, now choose, Your Majesty!" Owen said with a face of a crazy man.

"Memory lane? How? Gold, how was I able to pull them all in my memories? I mean I could show flashbacks before, but I have never pulled someone in them." Regina asked surprised.

"It will be time for that later, dearie, he is getting rather impatient."

"I choose…"

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Neverland. Past.**_

"Sorry about the kiss, I got emotional, I shouldn't have done that, wasn't fair to you. It isn't easy to let someone you loved go, even if they are dead, we should know that better that anyone." Regina apologised, Hook gave her questionable look, she felt like he should know so she explained. "I had a fiancee, a stable boy, my mother didn't approve, well actually that's one big understatement, she found out and get to the stables one night, she killed him right in front of me, crashed his heart."

She barely registered that she was crying, she just ran out of there and right into Maleficent's cabin. When Maleficent saw Regina crying she pulled her down and hold her while she cried, soon Regina was sound asleep so Maleficent snuck out of there quietly not to wake her. When she walked on the deck, she saw most of the crew working on something, and on the railing of the ship she saw just the man she wanted to talk to. She hurried next to him, and at first she was angry but then she noticed that he was crying too, great just what she needed.

"What's up with you two today?"

"Well, today is 200 years since I watched woman I loved die in front of me. And she..." He didn't need to continue, Maleficent knew exactly what he meant.

"She told you about her fiancee, didn't she?"

"Yes... Who are you? I mean who really are you?"

In that moment Regina walked behind Maleficent. And because she wasn't still totally awake she sleepily said with a yawn:"We are two women who have a little too much going on in their lives, and who thought that they needed a little break, but if you don't want us here you can turn around and get us back in The Enchanted Forest."

"Of corse I want you here, the crew already like you two, they'd hated me."

"Well, thank you we really appreciate it. Now, if you excuse me I was in a middle of sleeping, I'll go back to bed, now." Regina said and turned around when she heard Hook's flirtatious voice that made her to turn.

"Mind if I join you, Your Majesty?"

This took both Maleficent and Regina by surprise. They exchanged glances, did he know or did he just flirted. "Why did you called me Your Majesty?"

"Well, your name means queen, doesn't it?"

"Right, her name, that's it, now if you'll excuse me I really don't need to hear you two flirting, I'll just go and drown myself in my loneliness." And then she just went in below the deck and straight in her cabin, Regina smiled at her friend, Maleficent was always the one for drama.

_**Storybrooke. Present.**_

"I choose... I can't choose, I need five minutes with Rumplestilstkin." Regina's voice saddened, she knew that she couldn't afford to make a deal with him, but she didn't have much of a choice.

"Your Majesty, my requests were pretty clear, you choose or you watch 'em both die!" Owen said shouting...

"Listen to me, you little bastard, you are making me to make an impossible choice, I asked for five minutes and you are going to give them to me. Got it?!" Regina's voice was that kind that said you couldn't fight back no matter what.

"You have five minutes, you better make it quick, Majesty."

Regina grabbed Rumple's hand and before he could protest she dragged him in the Granny's Diner, The Diner was empty, Regina never saw the diner this empty. She couldn't think about it now, she had way much important things to do.

"Tell me what do I do?" Regina asked hopefully, Rumplestiltskin always knew what to do.

"We don't have time for this now, dearie. Just on thing, use Hook and Maleficent, get them to do what they are strongest at."

"What's the price?"

"There is no price, I didn't tell you anything you didn't know I just reminded you that you have a dragon and a several centuries old pirate as friends not just ordinary blonde woman nor ordinary man. Good luck, dearie."

"Thank you." She didn't know why was she being nice to him but what more confused her that he was acting good to her, usually their conversations were filled with sarcasm, hate, anger.

"Well, then, we better get going." And with that they were outside the diner once again only Regina wasn't as hopeless as she was before.

Maleficent was angry, she could have turned into dragon by now but she didn't, she didn't know if she could control her dragon form as well as she did before. As if Regina was reading her mind she said:" Do it, I trust you." She made it look like she was saying it to Emma but with a corner of her eye she watched Maleficent. Thankfully Maleficent got her message and where stood a blonde sorceress now there is a beautiful green dragon. The town's people all took a few steps back but Gold and Regina haven't move an inch, this wasn't new for them.

Tamara was scared out of her mind, just when she thought that it couldn't be any worse, Regina grabbed her from behind. Maleficent turned back human, she thought she had given them enough time and she was right she saw Regina holding Tamara, so she went and stood by her. Regina was incredibly strong woman, Tamara tried to fight her, but nothing.

"Well, now, Owen," Regina said with venom, she hated this man "How about you let him go or I'll break your girlfriends neck or if you want more painful way I can always set her on fire, while she is still alive, your choice, Owen." And just to make it more real she conjured a fireball in her hand and hold it incredibly close to Tamara.

"You don't have to do this, neither of you."

Maleficent ad Regina yelled at the same time:"Shut up, Bealfire!" That was enough for him, he turned and watched.

"Your choice, Owen."

"I don't care about her you can kill her if you want!" Owen tried to manipulate her.

Regina and Maleficent shared glances and then they laughed. "Are you trying to manipulate us, little Owen?!" And with that she made a burn on Tamara's hand "Oops, how clumsy I am, I hope I don't do that again."

"Okay, fine, fine, I'll give you your stupid pirate..."

"OI, still here."

Ignoring Hook's comment Owen continued :"but you let her go first."

"What do you think? That I am made yesterday?!" Regina asked furiously.

"Well then how can I know that you are telling the truth?"

"It's called deal Owen and I always do my part of it, I learned from the very best." And she did, she maybe hated Rumple but she respected him. "Now you let him go and I'll let Tamara go."

Owen loosen his grip on Hook and pushed him forward, Regina did the same with Tamara. She whipped theirs memories and sent them over the border, when she did, she turned and pulled Maleficent in one long bone-crashing hug, they really didn't do this often, except when one of them was in danger.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Let me check."

"Regina. Regina! Calm down, I am fine, see no blood no nothing!" Maleficent reassured her and spun around so that Regina could see that no harm has come to her.

"I'm sorry to break this moment, but where did you 'poofed' Greg and Tamara?" Emma asked nervously.

"Don't worry I whipped their memories and sent them over the border."

"Oi, and I don't get a hug?" Hook asked with a fake pout.

Maleficent went to him and hugged him, he hugged her back. Him and Maleficent were very good friends. Maleficent let go of him because she knew Regina wanted to hug him too.

Regina went closer to him and she transported his hook, which was laying on the ground, in her hands. She carefully put it back on his hand, and after she heard it click she also pulled him in one long hug. She let go of him, and she felt someone's arms around her waist, they were too small to be Killian's so she looked down and saw Henry.

"Oh, Henry, are you okay? Did they hurt you? Sorry about that before I really had no choice." Regina tried to defend herself, he just hugged her harder and whispered:"I'm just glad that you didn't kill them, I love you mommy."

"I love you, too, dear." And she hugged him back and didn't let him go.

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Neverland. Past.**_

"We are lost!" Maleficent said furiously, she, Hook and Regina were in the jungles for a few days now, and apparently she was the only one that noticed that they were going in circles, Regina and Hook were preoccupied with flirting.

"We are not lost, mate. I spent a lot of times in this jungles." Hook said with a smirk.

"Well if you two weren't so busy flirting, yes I heard everything and may I just give you an advice, just kiss and get it over with! Anyway, we passed that tree like five times now." Maleficent said with a victorious grin. Maleficent noticed that Regina was blushing. "Awww how cute... Wait Regina is blushing?" Maleficent thought and smiled even wider.

"Shut up, Mal! Five times, are you sure?" Regina asked and was very aware that Maleficent noticed that she was blushing.

"I stopped counting after the third time."

"OI! We are not lost. We were just going in circles, because I forgot the way."

"Yup, we are totally lost! I hate Neverland sometimes!" Maleficent commented. "Now where do we go?" she added.

"I think we should go left."

"Okay, so we are going right."

"OI! Mal! I said left not right!" Hook argued back, but Maleficent didn't care.

"Well, you got us lost, so if you said left we are going right, I don't want to spend more time in this jungle, and plus I'm hungry and thirsty, and I can't hear anymore of your flirting. I mean seriously? You two need to… I don't know I only figured out that part of my speech."

They walked for fifteen minutes when they saw something like a village, there were some kids and a got closer to them and Maleficent shook hands with a man and said:"Hello, I am Mal, this is Regina and Captain Killian Jones, we were wondering if you could help us to get back to Jolly Roger – his ship."

"Of course, I'm Bealfire and those are a couple children that escaped from The Shadow."

"Well, you are not letting them go back, are you? The Shadow is crazy and Peter would kill them and soon as he saw them." Regina would do anything for children's safety, she and Maleficent were in Neverland for almost half year, Neverland changed them both. Regina didn't think about Snow since the moment they got here, Maleficent didn't think about Aurora neither. They were happy here, they became very close friends with Hook.

"I wasn't planning on it, I'm glad that someone besides me wants to protect all those children. Before we show you the way back I just made lunch and there are three beds in the cottage. You all seem exhausted."

"Thank you! I'm starving!" Maleficent said and pulled Bealfire in a big hug.

_**Storybrooke. Present.**_

"So, Regina, who are Henry's parents?" Maleficent asked carefully, she heard some talk about Henry being son of some man called Neal, she didn't know what was his real name.

"His mother is Miss Swan - the blond one - Snow and Charming's daughter and his father is Neal, but you know him as Bealfire."

"You raised Snow and Rumple's grandchild?! What?! How?! WHY?! And plus Henry seems like a sweet boy."

"I didn't know who his real parents were, I got him when he was just a baby. I raised him, took care of him, and ironically I told him his first fairytales. I don't know if he remembers them, he was very young." Regina explained.

"What did you tell him about?"

"I told him story about three persons that were unlike to ever be friends, a dragon, a queen and a pirate, how the queen and a pirate fell in love, how dragon was always lighting up the mood, I told him about their adventures, ours adventures."

"How are you and Hook? Did you talk about Neverland?" By the look in Regina's eyes, Maleficent already knew the answer. "Why not? You should talk to him, maybe it'll help you move on, maybe you would stop being stubborn and see that he changed, and maybe, just maybe it'll change nothing."

"I can't just go and demand that we talk, what if he doesn't want to talk? What if he hasn't changed? What if he leaves again?" Maleficent knew that Regina and her were going to have hard time to trust him again and what he do now was going to help Regina decide. Maleficent saw that he wasn't the same, that he changed.

"I wish I knew the answers to all those questions, but I don't. You'll find out if you go and talk to him. Go." Regina didn't move but Maleficent wasn't going to back down that easily. "Listen to me and go!" Regina was hesitating for a moment but with a nod she teleported herself to Jolly Roger.

_**Meanwhile on Jolly Roger...**_

Hook was not in the best mood, and he did what he always did when he was not in the mood - drinking. He was sitting on the deck, looking up from time to time, to find what he lost a long time ago. He was looking for hope most people were saying that if you believe anything is possible, Hook wasn't one of them. He was desperate for hope, not much, a little would do the trick. A long time ago he was sitting on this same deck but back then he wasn't hopeless, he had a love of his life and a best friend on his side, now he was all alone. He stood up just to see purple smoke 'landing' next to him. When the smoke cleared he saw the love of his life, Regina just said:"We need to talk."

"I agree." And with that a he felt like he just got a little hope. Regina wouldn't talk to him about anything and this felt like a start, a hope that they could go back to what they once were.

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Neverland. Past.**_

"How long were you here?" Maleficent asked Bealfire as she watched Regina and Hook with a corner of her eye.

"Long enough, I was one of them - The Lost Boys, but I was much younger and I found a way to open a portal to a different land. Land without magic, I spent some time in this country called America and then I came back, too much was happening at the time and I felt like Neverland was my way out." Bealfire explained.

"That must have been hard, being away from everything familiar. How did you end up here in the first place?" Maleficent was curious about him, there was something strange and she was planning on finding out what that was.

"The Blue Fairy, she gave me the bean so that I could open a portal and get my father and me in the land without magic, and I fell through it alone, the only deal he every broke was that one. Anyway I ended up in this town called London and I met Wendy Darling, she was very kind to me and one night the shadow came and got me."

"Wait a second... You are his son!" Maleficent whispered so that Hook and Regina couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry? Who is he?" He tried to cover up the nervousness in his voice.

"Rumpelstiltskin, The Dark One. He told me about you, well not you but he told me about the only deal he ever broke. Listen, do you know how your mother died?" She asked him, if Killian knew this he would kill him, use him to get to Rumpelstiltskin.

"The pirates killed her."

"No, they didn't. One night your mother met a pirate, she wanted to go on adventures with him, and she did. He showed her worlds, seas and sights you couldn't even imagine. They loved each other. One day you father came, but he was different, he became The Dark One. He killed her right in front of that pirate and the pirate swore on revenge that day. Do you believe me?" Maleficent explained.

"I-I... Yes, I believe you. Why?"

"You know Killian, right? Well he is the pirate from the story, he's trying to revenge Milah for two hundred years and more. I'll convince them to follow me and that you explained how to get to the ship." And before he could say anything, Maleficent was already calling Regina and Hook to follow her.

"Wait! Mal!" He ran as he tried to catch up.

"What?!" Maleficent's angry voice came through.

"Thank you."

"What was that all about?" Regina asked confused. Maleficent pulled Regina back and whispered :"He is Rumple's son, if Killian finds out he'll kill him!"

_**Storybrooke. Present.**_

Regina woke up with a strange pounding in her head, she looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom, not even in her home. She also noticed a hand wrapped around her waist, she looked and saw Hook sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful while he slept.

"Thank God, I found you." Maleficent teleported herself at the ship just a seconds ago.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. Next time I'll just have Henry send you a message using that strange box." And with that she teleported herself back to the mansion.

"Hook! Wake up!" She tried to wake him but nothing."I'm sorry about what I am going to do but this is emergency." and with that she conjured two buckets full of sea cold water and emptied one bucket on him, she left the other bucket just in case. Hook stood up immediately and Regina couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Very funny, love. Very funny." He said sarcastically and throw a little water from the other bucket on her. "Now, that is fun!" Killian said and laughed.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said and conjured another bucket and throw all the water on him.

"No fair, you used magic! Why would you wake me up in the first place, anyway?" Hook sounded like a little child who got beaten in his favorite game.

Regina laughed a bit and then in serious voice. "I woke up here and didn't remember anything from last night and wondered if we... You know?"

"We didn't, nothing to worry about. We talked and it was late and then we just fall asleep."

"I just need you to give me one reason, just one for me not to leave now and then we would start again, please just one. I can't just leave, I need just one reason, please!" She pleaded, she still loved him. She knew she sounded weak, that she looked vulnerable but she couldn't just let him go.

Hook didn't say anything he just pulled her in one big, passionate kiss. They broke the kiss when they needed oxygen. Their foreheads were pressed together and Killian whispered:"Because I love you." in her ear.

"Well, that reason is as good as any. But... Your shirt is wet from sea water, and I have to explain Maleficent what happened because she kind of saw us sleeping, together she just may let the whole town know. You mind if I go and try to stop her?"

"No, not at all. But... You owe me one."

"You do know that this isn't going to be easy for me, right?" Regina whispered.

"Yes, I know. But we'll make it work, like we always do."

"Thank you. I'm just going to go now, because if I don't leave now, I won't leave in a while."

And with that she teleported herself to her mansion where she find Maleficent sitting on the sofa and drinking tea. "Same old Maleficent." She said and Maleficent jumped in surprise spilling the tea all over herself. Regina laughed.

"Well aren't you in a good mood? I'm guessing that the talk with Killian went well, considering the fact that you laughed AND that I found you in his bed, on his ship, his arms around you..." But Regina cut her off, "I get it, okay? And by the way nothing happened last night."

"Well then what happened? I want details!" Maleficent said and Regina began to explain. Maleficent couldn't be happier, her two best friends stopped fighting and 'hating each others guts'.

Out of nowhere magical 'hurricane' appeared and throw out a man. Regina stood with a hand over her mouth, there he was a man who she didn't see for twenty-eight years. Who was dead. Maleficent saw how Regina reacted and assumed that whoever that man is, that he shouldn't be here.

_**Somewhere unknown. At the same time.**_

"Well, my plan is finally working. I'm going to the destroy that bitch!" She said with a pleased smile.

_**Well there you go... Review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 7

_**Enchanted Forest. Past. (After Neverland)**_

"Come on, dearie. I do not have time to waist. What deal do you want to make this time?"

"I need an answer to one question and in return I will do whatever you want, but you first, you are going to tell me what you want and then I'll ask you a question." Regina explained.

"What is it with me first, you ask me the question and then I will tell you what I want." Rumplestiltskin was not this excited since he met her, the woman who is going to cast his curse. He watched carefully what she was going to do next.

"No. You play people just like you play words. Either you tell me now what you want or I won't cast the curse you need to get to your son, now will I? I must say he is nothing like you, he was so kind, he helped children."

"How did you..?"

"How did I know? Well I met your son, Rumple, a little green bird told me how he was in the land without magic but he was also here, well not here but in the magical land, and then he decided to go back. And let's face it, Rumple, you weren't much subtle about the curse, but I don't mind, really. Now my question, what do you want for it?"

"Well then dearie. I want an answer on the question 'when and where did you met my son'"

"But first things first. If there was a chance to bring someone back from the dead, how would someone do it? I want to truth this time!"

"Well, dearie, it is possible but not even I could do it."

"I asked 'how' not if it is possible." Regina knew his every move, his every word, she knew what he was going to say before he even said it. One of the positives when you spend a little too much time surrounded with pirates and pixies.

"Well, it is possible to 'snatch' someone from their time, right before they died. There is a legend saying that a powerful sorceresses would be born, two sisters. It goes:

_"Night would fall, _

_a witch in a labor would go, _

_two girls would be born,_

_And one in a castle would grow_

_The second in the night would flow_

_Both would had powers no one else has ever seen._

_A one would rise and shine_

_The second would wait for her time._

_And then when the one has found peace,_

_The second would 'snatch' from time what dead it is to thee._" Now, dearie when and where have you met my son?"

"Once upon a time in a land that is mother to magic." She wouldn't said that he was in Neverland, but she did answer his question. And with that she teleported herself back to her castle thinking about the legend.

_**Storybrooke. Present.**_

"Daddy?" Regina asked in insecure voice asked the man who was standing in the middle of her living room.

"Regina, darling, what is going on?" Henry asked very confused, his daughter was surprised to see him and just moments ago she was crushing his heart, quite literally. Regina didn't say anything she just hugged her father. She hold him tight and didn't let go.

"I am sorry to break this moment, but, prince Henry how are you here?" Maleficent asked, something wasn't right, she could feel it.

"I don't know, I was dying and then suddenly I was here. Nice to see you again, Maleficent, and please just Henry I'm not prince anymore."

There was a laud knocking on the door and Maleficent went to open them. As soon as she did, Henry Junior ran in living room excitedly yelling:"Mom, mom, mom!"

"How are you? Oh, I am fine Henry, thank you." Maleficent mumbled as she walked in the living room.

"Mom! Did you see the sky? It was amazing! How did you do it?" and then he noticed another man in the room, he gave him his hand expecting to shake it and said:"Hello, I'm Henry Mills."

"I have a grandson?! Regina, darling, you need to tell me what's going on. Just a minute ago yo were crushing my heart, ready to enact the curse and now you have a son?!" The older Henry asked little angrier than he intended.

"Uhm, right. Maleficent can you entertain Henry - the younger Henry, for a hour or two?"

"Sure, come on Henry. We are going on an adventure."

"Really?" Henry asked full of joy, Maleficent nodded and they went outside the house.

"So, what are we going to do?" Henry asked while he watched Maleficent closing the door.

"I'm going to show you how magic can be fun and there will be a little running involved. Sounds good?"

"Yes, it sounds amazing!" Henry wanted for so long, to have someone show him the good sides of magic.

"Okay, I have plan, we are going to get all the people from the town and..." She continued explaining while they were walking to the diner. When she finished Henry said:"You are like the cool aunt I've never had. But, first, let's get something to eat."

"You read my mind, Henry." Maleficent responded and couldn't help but feel proud a little, who knows maybe this was actually a good idea.

When they sat down they ordered well Henry ordered Maleficent didn't get all those food that they had. Soon Ruby came caring their burgers. Maleficent take a suspicious look at burgers. Henry noticed and gave her an encouraging nod, Maleficent took a bite.

"This is amazing! Why we didn't have this back in The Enchanted Forest or Neverland?!"

When they ate, they got and starting to plan how to get all the town people on one place, they agreed on announcing a town meeting and to get all the people met them in The Town Hall, and told Ruby to get the whole town to know, except Regina.

Soon all the people were in The Town Hall, including Hook. Maleficent decided they should make a dramatic entry. The lights got out and most of the people screamed in surprise, suddenly the big light pointed on the door and music started to play. Henry wore a black tuxedo and Maleficent wore a ball dress. Henry took a mic and said:"Hello, Storybrooke! Welcome to your first karaoke night with masks! My cool aunt Mal will get you all dressed for occasion." With that Maleficent get them all costumes and conjured masks for her and Henry. The whole town had costumes and masks and The Town Hall became much bigger. The whole evening the town people sung and danced, Regina joined them and she wore a ball dress similar as the one Maleficent wore.

"How did your conversation with your dad go?" Maleficent asked, since she noticed that prince Henry was not with her.

"It went good, great actually. He was just tired and decided to go to sleep early."

"Well now ladies and gentlemen grab your partner and get ready to slow dance, because we are getting near my bed time so we are going to have to end this soon!" Henry yelled in the microphone. The people all laughed at Henry and when the slow song started they all started to dance. Regina danced with Hook, Maleficent with Henry. Regina couldn't stop smiling, this night was perfect, tomorrow she'll worry about how her father got here, but now everything was perfect.

_**I'm not very good with rhymes. Review, please!**_


	3. Chapter 8

**_Enchanted Forest. Past._**

Cora's bed chambers were filled with her screams. She was in labour.

"Come on, Miss Cora, you are almost there. I see your second daughter's head, push!" The maid said as she tried to get the second girl. Cora already had one just a moments ago, she named her Violet, but she didn't want her. The moment Cora saw her firstborn she told other maids to get her in the night and threatened them that if anyone told her husband she would kill them herself.

Finally, the second girl was born. Cora was holding her now with much softer face. She looked down at the baby, who was very quite for a baby, kissed her cheek and whispered:" I will make you queen, I will not let you grow up the way I did. Regina, you will be called Regina."

**_Neverland. Past._**

"This is... " Maleficent started.

"Perfect." Regina finished for her.

"Well, Neverland is a very beautiful island and ver dangerous." Hook commented. They were at the isolated part of the island, Peter and The Lost Boys couldn't come here because it was protected by pixie's magic, Tinkerbell's to be exact. The place was small, but very comfortable, there were two beds, one was a little bigger than the other and both beds had a little night stands next to them.

"Come on, let's get to sleep! I will be sleeping in that big bed, alone, and you two will have to share that one." Maleficent said with a victorious smile, if they won't get together by themselves, she was going to make them admit what they feel, or at least to get them to kiss, they would know what to do next.

"We don't have the whole night. We are going to have to wake up early if you expect to see Jolly Roger because you lost it, again! Go to sleep!" Maleficent told them.

"Come on, then." Regina said, she made it sound like she was very uncomfortable with this arrangement, but she didn't feel that way, somehow this felt natural to her. She knew what Maleficent was trying to do, it wouldn't surprise her if she made the ship disappear.

Hook and Regina lied down in very complicated 'poses', both afraid of touching the other, of losing control over themselves.

"This is very uncomfortable." Regina said.

"I agree. Come here, and we will try to make it as comfortable as we could." Hook said, he removed his hook and put it on the night stand. She somehow found herself on top of him. She froze, she couldn't move. He watched her, he thought that she was beautiful. He looked up and saw that she was watching him too. They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments and then Hook pulled her in one kiss, the kiss was first slow, soft but it got more passionate with every touch, every move, they were losing control over themselves with every movement. They broke the kiss only when oxygen was necessary.

"That was... Wow."

"I made you speechless. You, Regina Mills, are speechless for the probably the first time in your life."

"Oh, shut up and get to sleep. Like Maleficent said we need rest."

Soon they were both asleep. With the first morning light, Maleficent woke up and smiled when she saw Regina and Hook. Regina had her head on his chest, and he had his arm around her, both of them looked very peaceful in their sleep. She shook them lightly and said:"Wake up." Both nothing happened, they were still sound asleep. The second time she shook them harder and yelled:"WAKE UP!" Hook immediately got up grabbing his hook and stood ready to attack, he pulled Regina behind him. They were both very confused and Maleficent couldn't help but laugh. They both relaxed and sat down, getting ready.

"So, what exactly happened last night?" Maleficent asked, something was different.

Regina smiled, nothing could go past Maleficent. Neither one of them knew what to say, and then Hook pulled Regina into a sweet, short kiss.

"Yes! Finally!" Regina and Hook laughed at Maleficent's cheering.

**_Storybrooke. Present._**

"Rumplestilstkin!" Regina yelled as she walked in his shop.

"What do you want, dearie?"

"I want to know how is my father still alive."

"Dearie, you are imagining things. You might want to talk to Dr. Hopper, his office is just down the street. Your father is dead, you killed him, for heaven's sake."

"I am not delusional! He is alive and I'm going to prove it to you. I'll be back in a moment." And with that she teleported herself back in her mansion and saw her father and Maleficent sitting and drinking tea.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need you both." She said and grabbed theirs hands and teleported them back in Rumplestiltskin's shop.

"Come on now, explain!" Regina demanded.

"Well, dearie, I told you that years ago."

"But it can't be real, you told me that it was a myth, a legend. Why now?! Why me?! I don't have a sister!" She yelled furiously.

"I believe you are wrong, dearie. Would you want the honour of telling her Henry or should I tell her?"

"Regina, dear, you do have a sister. She was born the same night you were, your mother gave her up. I didn't know until your eighteenth birthday." Henry explained.

"No, no! HOW DID YOU KNOW?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! I thought you loved me, I thought you were different then her, but you are not! You lied to me just like she did!" She screamed at him, as she got angrier, the bigger storm started to create, there were purple clouds in the sky and as she yelled at Henry the lighting hit Storybrooke, thunders were unbelievable.

"Calm down, Regina! Look at what you are doing, you are creating the storm!" Maleficent showed her the storm.

"I can't calm down, he lied to me!"

"Then go to Killian, let him calm you down! I'll take The Charmings, Henry and Henry in your mansion and protect it so the storm won't do anything to it." Regina hugged Maleficent and teleported herself to Granny's where Killian was.

"Okay, prince, let's get this started with." Maleficent grabbed Henry's arm and teleported them into Charming's apartment.

"Maleficent, what the..." Before Charming could say anything else they were in mayor's mansion.

"Male..."

"I am trying to concentrate! Shut the hell up!" She didn't like being interrupted in her work, she despised it.

"Okay, now that is finished. Henry, the younger one, go upstairs, read some comics and then I'll be up and we will watch this 'Sleeping Beauty' of yours, I just need to explain something to your... To Charmings." Henry went upstairs without a word, he did not like that Maleficent didn't tell him what is going on, but he was kinda happy that he gets to see the fairytale on a different way, to see it from a point of view from someone that lived it.

"Okay, long story short, there was a prophecy a long time ago about two witches, sorceress, two sister it says that no one would have as much as power as they do. And Regina just found out that she has a long lost sister I think you can put the pieces together. Questions? Yes, Emma?" Maleficent explained.

"What does this storm has to do with anything?" Emma asked, as far as she knew magic was used or to slaughter people or to help them.

"Well, there are few rules, not rules - borders. You can't make love, you can't bring someone from the dead and the most importantly you can't mess with Mother Nature. That means that you can't control weather, and Regina can. She just learned about her powers and about her sister she was pissed, that is how she created the storm. She could kill us all if she doesn't learn to control it. I sent her to someone that can calm her and help her."

"Wow... Wait... Did you sent her to Gold?" Emma asked surprised.

"Hell no! If I sent her to him we would all be dead like five minutes ago. Don't worry, she'll be fine, she just needs to clear her head. Now, if you excuse me I am going to watch, well me, with Henry, never thought I'd say that."


	4. Chapter 9

**_Enchanted Forest. Past._**

"Hello, baby. Why are you here all alone, huh?" The girl told to a baby. Peter let her to have a little walk by herself. The baby couldn't be that old, maybe she was just born. And then the girl noticed that on the blanket the baby held wrote Violet.

"Your name is Violet. And mine is Wendy and if you look there up in the sky you will see my friend Peter, he can fly." Wendy pointed at the boy flying over them. She knew that a baby probably didn't understand her so she took her and left to wait for Peter.

**_Neverland. Past._**

"Vi, you need to slow down." Peter tried to get his friend to listen, it has been 26 years since Wendy found a baby. Wendy and her friends raised her in Enchanted Forest, so now she was a grown woman.

"I can't! I am pissed! Magic is almost gone and I want magic, I need magic, if I am going to destroy that little bitch!"

"Violet! She is your sister!"

"She had my life! I was supposed to have her life! I was supposed to be the queen! She is an imposter! I am older then her! You thought me that revenge is important, even if it comes to family!"

"And I still stay behind it, but you need to be sure that you are going to finish it, you can just start something and then leave it. And you also need to be sure that Regina is the one that deserves it."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Violet shockingly asked Peter, he was the one that told her that she should get vengeance, he taught her everything she knew.

"Listen, Vi. You need to think about Cora too, she is a Queen Of Hearts for heaven's sake. For all we know Regina maybe doesn't even know that you exist."

"Oh, she knows. Few years ago Prince Henry saw me and Wendy and he thought he knew me, it took him a while but he put the pieces together. She knows, and I will destroy her and I will use her biggest weakness."

"What's that?"

"Love."

**_Storybrooke. Present._**

"Excuse me, miss. Do you know how can I get to the mayor?" Violet asked as she waited got her coffee. She made sure that she knows everything about this world and it's technology, it's food, drinks, everything. She hoped that she could pass like a stranger. She used magic to change herself. She made herself a redhead, she had the same chocolate-brown eyes like always, her eyes were the only thing that weren't changed by magic.

"Mayor is either in her office or in her mansion, they are both down the street... And... Excuse me for asking but where are you from?" Ruby asked, if she was another stranger they were officially screwed. The Wolf Time started previous night and Ruby was scared as hell. She had trouble controlling it, she mainly could, but there were few hours that just blanked out. Guess that's what happens after 29 years.

"Oh, I'm from Boston but I spend a lot of time in England growing up so I didn't pick up a Boston accent... Yet..." It was almost true, Wendy taught her all about England, she'd spend nights telling the stories of a proper British. And Violet did spend some time in Boston when the curse broke.

"I'm sorry, but I really need to speak to the mayor, there's something strange going on." She added and left the dinner with a worm cup of coffee in her hand. As soon as she was sure no one could see her she changed into her old self. _Much better_, she thought.

**_At The Mansion._**

"This is very addictive. I love this place!" Maleficent said as she scrolled down the page. Earlier Henry explained her how to use a laptop and what internet is. She found it quite amusing, there are many colourful photos, videos, music and she could have sworn that she saw a photo of an unicorn, she absolutely loved it!

"MALEFICENT, LUNCH IS READY!" Regina yelled from the kitchen.

"I am right here, you don't need to yell!" Maleficent teleported herself in the chair.

"You know, you don't have to use magic for everything."

"Coming from a woman who created a magical storm."

"Good point, but still... If any strangers come in Storybrooke you wouldn't be able to use magic, none of us would." Regina lectured her. At the table sat Henry, Prince Henry, Hook and surprisingly all three Charmings. Regina and Prince Henry talked about her sister and she forgave him. She wasn't happy about Charmings being there but that was what Henry wanted. Henry would spend school days at the mansion and weekends with Emma and her parents.

They were eating Regina's famous lasagna and apple pie for Hook, Maleficent, The Prince, Charming and Emma and a cherry pie for Snow and Henry for obvious reasons. Emma and Charming had done a lot of thinking about eating apple pie but once they tasted it, they just couldn't stop. When dinner was near the end there was knocking on the door.

"They'll go away." Regina said paying no attention. After few minutes the knocking wouldn't stop and only got worse.

"Oh, for the love of God... I'm coming, all right!" Regina opened the door and nearly fainted when she saw who it was. There stood a woman who looked just like her, the only difference was that Violet had longer hair.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? How rude." Regina had no idea what to say so she moved out of the door and let her in. She also telepathically told Maleficent to get everyone out of the mansion. Maleficent didn't want to but she knew there was a reason so she got everyone out but herself.

Regina and Violet went into kitchen and Maleficent couldn't help but to give a little scream at the image.

"You two are... Oh my God! There are two Reginas! How exciting!" Then she remembered the prophecy and noticed the death glare from Regina so she quickly added "Or maybe not!"

And then all hell broke loose. It was a mess. A real magical chaos started and it looked like Storybrooke might not survive this one.

**A shorter one. Sorry. Review!**


End file.
